<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tennecessito by softdeldry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883295">Tennecessito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry'>softdeldry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Encuentro sorpresa, F/M, Lay es un buen novio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahn SunMi se encuentra esperando a la tía de su mejor amiga en el aeropuerto, sin embargo resulta que los planes eran otros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tennecessito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Si quieren entender el título busquen la canción de Say Ocean bajo el mismo nombre, no se arrepentirán</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>📥</p><p>
  <em>¿Podrías hacerme un enorme favor?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Crees que puedas estar mañana a las 8 a.m. en el aeropuerto</em>
  <em> Gimpo</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Una tía viene de visita pero aún no termino de acomodar donde se quedará y mamá me matará si se entera</em>
</p><p><em>Esta bien YuRa, pasaré por ella, no te preocupes</em>💕</p><p>
  <em>Le comunicaré a mi tía que la esperaras ahí</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Viene de China y pocas veces ha estado en Corea por lo que podría perderse muy fácil</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Su vuelo llega alrededor de las 8:30</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gracias, SunMi</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eres la mejor amiga que pude tener❤</em>
</p><p>📤</p><p> </p><p>Observó de nueva cuenta la última conversación con su mejor amiga y seguido de eso la hora</p><p>8:45</p><p>Bloqueó su celular, ya había pasado 15 minutos más de la hora indicada por YuRa, sin embargo era plenamente consciente que los vuelos podían retrasarse y según lo que la señorita del aeropuerto le informó más temprano, el vuelo que mencionó su mejor amiga llegaría mas tardar a las 9 a.m.</p><p>Suspiró y desbloqueó de nuevo el aparato en sus manos, revisó sus redes y mensajería para matar un poco el tiempo.</p><p>Extrañamente tenía algunos días sin saber de su novio, le enviaba mensajes pero estos no eran vistos y las llamadas no eran contestadas. Eso le preocupaba con demasía, ya que no era como si fácilmente pudiera ir a su casa y ver cómo estaba.</p><p>Él se encontraba muy lejos de ella... en China precisamente.</p><p>Rió con ironía al pensar que esperaba a la tía de su amiga que provenía del mismo país. <em>Vaya coincidencias </em>pensó</p><p>Había conocido a YiXing en un periodo de intercambio escolar por parte de su universidad, aquel tiempo en China había sido muy enriquecedor para ella tanto en cuestión estudiantil como personal.</p><p>Sin embargo, no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, así que dolorosamente tuvo que dejar el país y a YiXing.</p><p>Pero ambos prometieron seguir juntos, no querían que la distancia fuera un impedimento para su relación. Felizmente llevaban casi dos años manteniendo esa relación a distancia</p><p>Volvió a mirar la hora en aquel aparato evitando el querer ponerse demasiado sentimental en aquel lugar.</p><p>8:53</p><p>Llevaba casi una hora ahí y si no fuera por el hecho de que había sido un pedido de su mejor amiga ya le hubiera llamado para decirle que se iría.</p><p>Estaba a punto de bloquear de nuevo su celular cuando el sonido de un mensaje entrante interrumpió.</p><p> </p><p>📥</p><p>
  <em>Mi tía esta en la terminal 5, acaba de bajar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me encuentro cerca, dile que espere un momento</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Visto con una blusa verde, un short mezclilla y unos converse blancos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le comunicaré eso</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gracias de nuevo</em>
</p><p>📤</p><p> </p><p>Bloqueó el aparato y lo guardó en un pequeño bolso que descansaba sobre sus piernas, el cual tomó para ponerse de pie dirigiéndose a la terminal indicada por su amiga en el mensaje.</p><p>Ansiosamente miraba las personas que salían por la puerta de la terminal, había varias mujeres que pasaban de largo su presencia, quizá la tía YuRa no había leído el mensaje que esta le envió cosa que le empezó a poner nerviosa.</p><p>Veía como por la puerta salían aún pasajeros pero nadie se acercaba a ella.</p><p>
  <em>YuRa</em>
  <em> va a matarme</em>
</p><p>Buscó su celular en su bolso y apresuradamente marcó el numeró de su mejor amiga, mientras escuchaba los pitidos del comunicador se movía buscando por todos lados a la posible tía de su amiga.</p><p>YuRa no contestaba</p><p>Regresó hacia la puerta de salida de la terminal y lo que vio la dejó completamente impresionada.</p><p>YiXing se encontraba sonriendo a unos pasos de ella.</p><p>
  <em>¿Estoy soñando? ¿Me quedé dormida mientras estaba sentada en el área de espera? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mi subconsciente debe querer jugar conmigo</em>
  <em>, quizá sea porque llevo mucho tiempo metida aquí</em>
</p><p>YiXing acortó la distancia en pocos pasos y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a SunMi quien después de salir de su shock inicial correspondió el abrazo.</p><p>ㅡTe extrañéㅡ YiXing le susurró en un coreano entendible pero con marcado acento.</p><p>ㅡCómo es que tú... por qué no me dijiste nadaㅡ SunMi hablaba contra el pecho del chico, su voz delataba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos</p><p>ㅡTenía meses planeandolo, me comuniqué con YuRa para que me ayudaraㅡ oh por dios, golpearía a YuRa por no decirle nada pero después la abrazaría por ayudar a YiXing</p><p>Ambos se separaron sin querer hacerlo realmente, sus manos se mantuvieron unidas continuando el uno frente al otro.</p><p>ㅡCuánto tiempo estarás...ㅡ SunMi temía de la respuesta pero necesitaba saber cuanto tendría a su YiXing con ella</p><p>ㅡPues...ㅡ YiXing le sonrió enormemente marcando su hoyuelo ㅡsabes que es mi último ciclo de universidadㅡ la chica asintió ㅡconseguí el intercambio para este ciclo y además por recomendaciones de profesores conseguí un par de ofertas de trabajo en Seúl para cuando me gradúe.</p><p>ㅡEso quiere decir que... te quedarás aquíㅡ SunMi no podía creerse lo que YiXing le había dicho quien solo asintió sonriente</p><p>ㅡCrees que puedas soportarme a diario contigoㅡ preguntó juguetón el chico</p><p>ㅡToda la vidaㅡ SunMi le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo siendo correspondida inmediatamente mientras YiXing dejaba un beso suavemente sobre sus cabellos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>